


rougir (avec honte)

by skydork (klismaphilia)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Armitage Hux, Dom/sub Undertones, Extremely Dubious Consent, Glory Hole, Humiliation, I'm marking it non-con because it STARTS as non-con and ends up as mostly consensual, Internal Conflict, M/M, Multiple Partners, Public Sex, Tumblr: kyluxhardkinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klismaphilia/pseuds/skydork
Summary: Hux knows the Finalizer like the back of his hand.What he doesn't know is that his unnaturally disgusting crew apparently took it upon themselves to construct an...entertainment devicein a certain corner of his precious ship.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slutpunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slutpunk/gifts).



> Based on [this](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/154443347046/prompt-below-the-cut-involves-extremely-dubious) KHK prompt.
> 
> for slutpunk/slutstiels because she's honestly wonderful and as disgusting as I am and I love that. also i saw the tags on her reblog of this prompt. ;)

It wasn’t as if Hux wasn’t well aware of what  _ sexual intercourse  _ entailed; although he might not have held any preference toward partaking in the disgusting, trivial acts of pleasure, he knew that many officers onboard his ship held inclinations toward… intimacy. Carnal intimacy, spurned purely by a physical lust and a need to sate one’s hormonal desires…

The General had always casually dismissed his own opinions of the matter. As long as his crew was functional enough to do their jobs, it didn’t matter. It  _ shouldn’t  _ matter-- it shouldn’t have been an issue, something that made him tick, his skin tingling uncomfortably at the mere mention of  _ sex,  _ this brutal debauchery in its most loathsome form. 

He’d been effectively  _ screwed  _ purely by attempting to tune out the discussion of primitive acts from his virgin ears. Did anyone actually  _ want  _ to listen to their subordinates prattle on about who they were fucking, the new…  _ devices  _ they had bought in an attempt to “spice things up” between shifts, the degradation of their own reputation for hasty relief?

_ I suppose it is ‘relief’ that they’ve earned,  _ Hux had told himself earlier that day, pressing another red stamp over the file of a young lieutenant who’d been caught fraternizing with a stormtrooper in a public fresher.  _ Relief from their position, eternally. _

He had to wonder if perhaps his own statements had been too  _ lax.  _ If he’d been too easy, doling out only minor punishments over these infractions; it had been much easier to let this perversion slide when he was seated in a warm office, behind his desk, easily able to sway others’ actions purely by flashing his rank at them--

\-- easier, opposed to being caught here, sandwiched between two walls with his body trembling in a dazed fear and uncertainty. Hux’s knees were taut, pulled in rigidly and aching to give way beneath him. His waist was haphazardly bent, and had he been any less flexible it was likely a rib might’ve fractured. Kicking his foot backward aimlessly, attempting to shove himself back out from the tight space in which he’d been stuck, the General was close to  _ screaming  _ out of pure frustration.

Hux’s teeth sunk into his lower lip as he edged himself forward, squirming and nearly wiggling his lower body as his hands slid backward to run over the lithe plane of his torso; how  _ anyone  _ could fit in this space was beyond him, if it was too tight for him. Granted, his slightness had been an asset more than once, but it was  _ atrociously  _ uncommon amongst the types who usually frequented this level of the ship.

“Pfaasking  _ troopers,”  _ Hux muttered to himself. “When I find out who rigged this, I’m going to  _ cast them out of an airlock!”  _

Swallowing around his own trepidation, Hux attempted to undo the clasps of his uniform; the belt slid away easily, his fingers nimble enough from a prior experience in engineering that it was hardly any trouble to tug open the lapels of his structured jacket either. Being clad only in his undershirt from the waist-up was hardly a benefit to his image, but the bulk added by the jacket was only a preventative measure…

Hux attempted to angle his body backward, twisting one leg as his hips slid halfway back through the gap--  _ yes!  _ That was much better. He could document this ridiculous mechanism once he was free, submit a report to the tech division to take it apart--

\-- Hux startled, a strangled yelp parting from his lips. 

There was a  _ hand.  _ A very  _ large  _ hand, placed directly over a part of his body that was  _ definitely  _ prohibited to touch. Adept fingers kneaded at the globes of his ass, sliding to the hem of his trousers to tug open the button fastening them shut. Cold flesh settled along the crease of his hips, his inverted stomach, and the General’s body stilled.

_ But that’s… that’s impossible-! Surely nobody would just-- _

The pieces added together with clarity, much to Hux’s dismay. 

His entire lower body suddenly felt chilled, his rear apparently bare and on display to whomever was behind him, cool and likely flushed and  _ you pervert, get those revolting paws off of me! _

A slick, wet  _ substance  _ was hitting the smoothness of Hux’s crack, his rim tingling and jolting at the contact in a place where he’d never once thought to have it; he had beaten himself off before, a couple of times in the Academy, but this touch was  _ alien,  _ strange and-- and  _ anomalous.  _ Did the fool expect him to-- was that even  _ possible?  _ He’d never heard of--

“You’re so  _ tight,”  _ came a surprised, half-curious comment from a voice that he couldn’t recognize. Hux’s brow furowed, only for his mouth to fall open in a sudden, mortifying  _ gasp  _ as something slid  _ inside--  _

“W-wait! That’s-- that’s  _ uncivilized,  _ you can’t just--!” 

The being gave no indication of having heard him, as another finger slid deep into his body, stretching him out and catching against the ring of muscle that was puckered so tightly it  _ ached  _ with even this soft probing. There was a clear intent to warm him up before he was-- defiled, which Hux figured he should be glad of, at the very least.

“How  _ cute,”  _ another voice remarked and Hux jolted when a smack came firm against the already flushed skin of his bottom, ass twinging in pain as his knee smacked into the barrier separating back from front. The pain sparked through his nerves, sending the general’s body alight into  _ shock,  _ rearing to attack them. “His little hole is so soft, all pink and blushy--”

“ _I am your_ _commanding officer!”_ Hux tried to scream, his fist cracking into solid metal before him. Buckling, his hair fell across his face, sweatlined brow crestfallen and disgusted when the fingers slid free. It was too much to hope for that anyone would let him go free at this point-- _shut up and take it,_ as it were. Brendol would’ve said as much, and Hux was inclined to agree.

It didn’t prepare him for the  _ burn. _

Appalled, Armitage’s jaw dropped as the thick, hard  _ jut  _ of a cock stroked over his open hole. 

_ Oh no. Kriff, no. _

The head had barely begun to taint his entrance, his soft buttocks held apart for examination as he was pushed into, steadily and without pause.

A tear dribbled down his humiliated, scorched cheeks, a black gloved hand forcing its way between his own lips to shut him up. His body ached, ached  _ for  _ it, for the ever-relished demand of being pulled apart to the brim and made to accommodate this--  _ how?  _ His revulsion was as strong as the sudden  _ yearning,  _ sprouting from deep within and urging Hux to  _ moan. _

And then he was  _ slammed,  _ slammed forward against the trap, his body clutching tight as the cock speared him fully. Hux’s toes curled, eyelids fluttering while his teeth pierced flesh through fabric, muffled screaming forced down his throat. His ass clamped harder, walls vicelike and  _ desperate,  _ probed open without a say and still needing to spout a protest…

_ “Puh-pluh--pleeease?”  _ Hux stammered, and his vocal chords strained painfully when he shuddered, pulsing with each hit and rutting his hips forward along the roughly-orchestrated wall. 

He was  _ dripping,  _ dripping with whatever slick they’d used to prepare him, spread open like a whore for this  _ penetration-- shameful, disgusting, worthless child. So needy for help, something to make it stop-- _

_ Wh-! _

Armitage collapsed. 

_ There!  _

Something brilliant, something heavenly, beyond comparison, was being  _ smacked  _ into him and purging his head of common sense. It was--  _ oh.  _ Oh, no, that-- that  _ fff-- stimulation, overpowering.  _ He  _ moaned,  _ low and heady, squeezing his thighs together as his body was overtaken by endless shockwaves. It was-- something  _ in  _ his body, something ebbing with constant  _ need,  _ every hit pulsing through him as he attempted to grind backward, to pry himself open further, spread his thighs for that…

The appendage inside him was growing, growing and growing and  _ sticky,  _ hot trails painting through his body, tainting the sacred place that Hux hadn’t even been fully aware of…

“What a good little hole,” a voice muttered, and fingers swathed themselves in the mess that had been made of him, pressed the overflowing seed back into his body as Hux clenched, convulsing with  _ need.  _ “Sweet whore, opening yourself up like this for anyone to use. Your little ass takes it so well.”

He barely had a moment to ruminate on his own shame before he was stuffed to the brim once more.

_ It’s bigger, so big, I’m going to tear, too hot, too much, please, please… _

Whatever control Armitage Hux had was stolen from him-- he dropped, incoherent, a thin stream of drool pooling at the corner of his lips, spine bent backward and curved in a manner he was certain his anatomy wasn’t supposed to accommodate. Hard-- hard,  _ harder-- nngh, why had he hated this, why hadn’t he been told, why was he  _ **_responding,_ ** _ this isn’t who I am, this isn’t me, I’m pfaasking deranged-- _

Another thrust; another, another,  _ blinding  _ him with static, everything fuzzy and converted into a glossy haze before his eyes. His nerves frayed, and he was so  _ wet,  _ wet down his thighs, being spilled into without any stimulation,  _ worthless slut, just like her, like her! _

The release trickled down the gap between his thighs, his cock stiff and balls full, yet denied any sort of stimulation as another dick was dragged down the flex of his still-spasming hole, hungry for another filling, wishing he’d been plugged full,  _ tormented  _ inside and out...

_ Electricity.  _ Hux screeched, a banshee-like noise echoing in the space around him as his body was consumed by another pleasurable shudder; brilliant, flaring spasms ran over his spine, the sensitivity of his untouched skin having increased tenfold at the burden of being full.  _ Full,  _ pliant and submissive and made into a warm hole for another’s use. And--  _ stars,  _ it was that spot again, that beautiful, sparking nub inside him that demanded to be hit, to be rammed into without condemnation,  _ please. _

He curled in on himself around the catch near his waist, bucking and arching his spine, shoulders drifting into a concave-convex motion when his head finally dropped, sick of trying to struggle.

_ Stop? Stop, stop-- no, I don’t-- I’m-- nggh-- _

Another set of hands had taken hold of his hips, gripping tight and digging into bone, squeezed in a way that Armitage knew would leave him bruised for days. His head was too light, throat too dry as he gasped for breath, this  _ wasn’t enough,  _ this was  _ too much,  _ he couldn’t think, he wanted… wanted to  _ lie down, let me go. _

_ Smack!  _ His cheeks burned with shame, the layering of bodily fluids and the marks of men’s hands crisscrossing his thighs. The General moaned again, shaking his head back and forth, over and over, his short having ridden up past his stomach, soiled pants now around his ankles.

“Kriff, you weren’t kidding,” someone remarked. “He’s all wet for it, the slut.”

_ Yes, yes I am, I shouldn’t-- it’s wrong, it’s… bad. I’m not like this. I’m not, I’m not a… a strumpet, I’m not a pervert, I’m  _ respectable,  _ yes, yes! _

“You like that? Your pretty little cunt all slick and deflowered?” The newcomer-- officer, this one was an  _ officer,  _ Hux knew his voice, somehow, he-- asked, and…  _ yes, no, I don’t know, I don’t understand, I’m--  _ “So  _ open.  _ You should see yourself-- my cock just disappears in that thirsty hole of yours. Loose  _ bitch,  _ you were made for this, could probably take two at once with how easily that pretty slit of yours is sucking me in.”

And  _ that,  _ that was the downright most  _ disgusting  _ thing anyone had ever said to him. Beyond disgusting, and Hux felt  _ betrayed,  _ betrayed by his own body, he needed to move, to escape, he couldn’t keep doing this. Weak, stiff sobs clawed their way out of him, flaying him apart once he felt his overstimulated sweet spot quiver again. His body was  _ ruined,  _ too open, too  _ easy,  _ he couldn’t be a General if he was this easy, his father was right,  _ everyone was-- _

A hand cupped his jaw, leveling Hux’s head as a black mask greeted him, disheveled robes and a radiating  _ smirk  _ that he couldn’t see, but he could  _ feel,  _ he could feel the… the  _ animosity, mirth taken from his humiliation. _

_ “R-Rehh…”  _ Hux choked, gone numb. Warm digits caressed his cheek, mussing his hair as Hux attempted to anchor himself, his face pressed into Ren’s thigh, appreciatively moaning once more.

“I didn’t expect to find you like  _ this,  _ General.” Ren sneered, and his  _ title  _ even felt filthy, coming off of those lips. “Squealing like a little pig. I thought you were an officer, not a whore--”

_ “I am an officer!”  _ Hux imperiously wailed, grappling for a hold on the Knight’s body. 

“Does an  _ officer  _ whine like a bitch? Does an  _ officer  _ collapse in a glory hole, bent over for lesser men and  _ pleased  _ by it,  _ pleased  _ because he’s finally got a cock where he wants it?” The other demanded, yanking on Hux’s brilliant hair, two fingers slipping into his open mouth to press down on his tongue. “Who would’ve imagined? The great  _ General Hux,  _ a needy little cockslut?”

_ “Nnn-oh.”  _ Hux gasped around the fingers. “ _ ‘m good, w’s good, ‘m th’general.”  _

“Perhaps you need something in that mouth of yours too,” Ren continued. “To fill you from both ends like the worthless Arkanian whore you’ve always been.” Hux ripped his head away, trembling, hyperventilating at the evident threat of scorn, of  _ disgrace.  _

“R- _ Ren,  _ d-don’ttt…” Hux sobbed. “No  _ more, n’more, pl…”  _

But the Knight had already removed his dick from his robes, was teasing the fat head over Hux’s rosy lips, the digits in his mouth slipping free to make room for his over-large length.

“Open up, Armitage.” Ren said to him, and Hux obeyed, compliant in flexing his jaw, softening it as Ren made it into a passage for his own demand. His throat was slack, yet each thrust of the salty-sick cock inside made him want to hurl, gagging as ren forced himself in, further and further as Hux clenched and bucked and  _ screamed  _ around Kylo,  _ let me go let me go let me go no more I’m done _

_ Whimpering like a whore, are you? How fitting,  _ Kylo seemed to hiss directly into his weary mind, tilting his chin up and rutting faster into the wet cavern of the General’s mouth, a choleric smack hitting the side of his cheek as he was tugged up, pushed into again-- 

_ \-- again, behind him, still being used, still being pinned down and taken, full up with cum, so much I’ll never be able to push it all out, I’ll be open for days and aching and trembling, you ruined me, you RUINED me, Ren! _

_ “No,  _ Hux,” his co-commander smiled down at him, almost endearing. “This made you  _ better.  _ It’s the only thing you should be allowed to do, the only thing anyone should  _ ever  _ let you do, make you lie here and scream for it, stuff you with dicks until you can hardly even hold yourself up. You won’t be able to walk, not for days, won’t be able to even step onto the bridge without thinking of this, what you did, how you cried for it…”

Hux denies it, vehemently,  _ no no no,  _ head flinging back and forth once Kylo’s pulled out, but then Ren’s dropping his head, pulling away and the wall is being  _ released,  _ somehow, dropped from behind him and his body’s smacking into the ground with a thud, deadweight.

He’s too weak,  _ weak, unfit to be a General,  _ and he-- he _wants_ this.

Ren’s steadying his hips, pulling his body up and away from the ground, and he’s completely  _ filthy,  _ a wrecked, fucked-out picture of  _ disorder,  _ the slide of semen gushing out of him a squelch within his body when Hux tries to resettle himself, tries to open himself further, eventually cries and slackens and refuses to protest when Ren eases his way in amongst the mess of his ruined center.

_ “Please,” _ Hux begs, then, a failing wish, blackness absorbing his being, reigning over his vision once Ren eases him back onto the ground and covers him,  _ “Nngh... I’m too tired...” _

He gasps, once, and then everything is bright stars and carelessness.

 

* * *

 

 

Hux woke to a soft blanket tucked around his shoulders, his face half smashed into a pillow left behind him, bones unwilling to comply with even the slightest movements. Everything burns, a soreness he’s sure isn’t supposed to be there, ever present and dizzying, his own eyes unaccustomed to the light before him.

“Awake so soon?”

“What the  _ hell  _ are you doing here?” Hux demands, whirling around-- _ I shouldn’t have done that--  _ to glare at the man sitting nonchalantly on the edge of his bed. The General stared him in the eyes, boring holes through his skull as he gives a firm prod to the man’s chiseled breast with a finger.  _ “Get out-” _

“W-  _ Hux?”  _ Kylo asks again, watching the ginger cringe, tugging the blanket closer to his body. 

“That wasn’t-- that was  _ sick,  _ Ren, that was--” Reddening by the second, Hux declines to finish his sentence, glancing toward his own feet, poking out from the end of the throw with sufficient bruises that probably match the rest of him.

“You didn’t  _ hate  _ it,” Kylo mutters, and Hux stops himself from opening his mouth. He blinks, twice-- uncertain.  _ I didn’t want it?  _ Echoes the first consideration, and he runs his tongue along his lips. 

_ I didn’t, but somehow I… did. I was-- aroused. _

“It was wrong,” Hux acknowledges, denying Kylo from watching his expressions as his eyes slip shut. “It was  _ depraved,  _ and it was my _ first.” _ Hux leans forward, gnawing on his lip. “And believe me, all of those troopers are going to  _ suffer,  _ as well as the person who created that  _ extremely unsanitary  _ device… not that you’d know who I’m referring to, would you, Ren?”

“I  _ don’t--” _

“When I can move again.” A pause. “When I can  _ move  _ again, you will regret setting foot on this ship to begin with.” 

And having made his point, the General flops onto his side, asleep just as before.


End file.
